Jean-Michel Basquiat
Jean-Michel Basquiat "was an American artist. Basquiat first achieved fame as part of SAMO, an informal graffiti duo who wrote enigmatic epigrams in the cultural hotbed of the Lower East Side of Manhattan during the late 1970s where the hip hop, post-punk, and street art movements had coalesced."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Michel_Basquiat Neurology Jean Michel Basquiat: Demystifying Myths - OmenkaOnline "The specific reasons for his lifestyle choices were never explicit. His hatred for institutions due to his mother’s institutionalization from when he was 13, led him to leave his home at 15 and take up his street lifestyle, which was an extreme opposite of his middle class upbringing. It is important to point this out because the myth or perception that was often fixated upon, was this notion of Basquiat as a Black street artist which plays with certain aspects of race that associate his art work with un-cultivation and un-education. Basquiat was trilingual and had been exposed to art from a young age." "Art curator Okwui Enwezor put it aptly: “At every turn, it is Schnabel’s benevolent mug, his quietly confident posture, his sedate and settled family life (wife, kids and parents) and lovely house filled with his huge operatic paintings, that are matched against Basquiat’s insecure, nervous, itinerant and autistic presence.Enwezor, Okwui. “Frieze Magazine | Archive | Basquiat.” Frieze Magazine RSS. 1 Feb. 1997. Web. 8 Oct. 2015. "Jean Michel Basquiat: Demystifying Myths - OmenkaOnline "I can't think of any motivation for making this film other than artist envy: Schnabel's desire to vanquish Basquiat's ghost. There is a comparison here with Salieri's pathological envy towards Mozart's insouciant, childlike genius. "Enwezor, Okwui. “Frieze Magazine | Archive | Basquiat.” Frieze Magazine RSS. 1 Feb. 1997. Web. 8 Oct. 2015. Astrology & Numerology Astrology Basquiat was born on December 22, 1960 at an unknown time in Brooklyn (NYC), United States. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Capricorn sun (between 0°22' and 1°23'), Pisces or Aquarius moon (between 23° Aq and 7° Pi) and an unknown rising sign. Within his Pluto in Virgo generation (Rx), Basquiat was born during the Eastern Year of the Rat (Metal) and with his lunar North Node in Virgo (conjunct Pluto). As a Capricorn sun born during the Eastern Year of the Rat, Basquiat is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Aardvark': :"Independent, ambitious, and always on the move, those born under the sign of the Aardvark believe that success comes before all other things. Though they are friendly and social, Aardvarks have a burning desire deep inside of themselves to survive and to conquer. :Members of this sign are very independent. They usually learn from an early age that the best way to get what they want is to earn it. While other minor zodiac signs in the birth chart may dilute the strength of this work ethic, it is nonetheless inherent in the consciousness of every Aardvark. Driven in part by ambition and part by fear, those born under this sign yearn for financial stability, but at the same time are more comfortable taking risks than many of their peers." Mars in Cancer (Rx), Venus in Aquarius, Mercury in Sagittarius, Chiron in Aquarius conjunct Ceres in Aquarius (both conjunct Moon, out-of-sign), Lilith in Cancer (Rx). :Jupiter in Capricorn, Saturn in Capricorn, Uranus in Leo (Rx), Neptune in Scorpio (trine Mars). Numerology 22/12/1960 22 + 3 + 16 [= 22 + 3 + 7 [= 32 [= [[Life Path 5]: http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp5 :"The Life Path 5 suggests that you entered this plane with a highly progressive mindset, with the attitude and skills to make the world a better place. The key word for your Life Path is freedom. In the pursuit of freedom, you are naturally versatile, adventurous, and advanced in your thinking. You are one of those people who is always striving to find answers to the many questions that life poses. The byword for the positive Life Path 5 is constant change and improvement. You want to be totally unrestrained, as this is the number most often associated with the productive use of freedom. ... :If you are living on the negative side of the Life Path 5, you are apt to be multitalented, but suffering from some lack of direction, and there is confusion surrounding your ambition. Restless, discontent, and impulsive, you may bounce from one job to the next without accomplishing much at all." References ---- np=? Category:Artists Category:1980's Category:Black Culture Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Art Category:Culture Category:Celebrity Culture Category:Celebrities Category:Solstices Category:New York Category:USA Category:December Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rat Category:Metal-Rat Category:NN in Virgo Category:NN-Pluto Category:Capricorn-Rat Category:Life Path 5 Category:Capricorn-5 Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Mars Rx Category:Venus in Aquarius Category:Mercury in Sagittarius Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Ceres in Aquarius Category:Ceres-Chiron Category:Lilith in Cancer Category:Lilith Rx Category:Jupiter in Capricorn Category:Saturn in Capricorn Category:Uranus in Leo Category:Uranus Rx Category:Neptune in Scorpio Category:Mars-Neptune